empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Futurestudioz/Chapter 4, Back to Real-life
''Chapter 4, Back to Real-life (Trying a more readable format to paragraph this in, Dialogue in Formatted Format) '''Flame returns from his passed out-ish state of being stabbed. ' "Shit, he got me good." 'Flame muttered. ' Flame peaked down at the stab wound, right in his lower chest, you know, he's lucky it wasn't any further up or any other direction. ' '''The blood was still coming out pretty fast though, that's something to worry about. ' '''Flame, as he tries to break out of this state of halucenation, quickly grabs a piece of medical wrap, and starts pressing down on his wound. "I have no idea how to do this, my wife is the medic here." Flame mutters, ' '''as he tries to run down to the ramp, which is open. The Chinook he is in has been shot down, he was stabbed in the back, and now the Chinook is falling out of the sky, at over 200 mph, towards the ground. ' 'Flame finally gets to the ramp, he checks his helmet's altitude reading: ' *9,545 feet* ' and still falling. Flame jumps out of the Chinook, he sees the chinook fall quicker than him. Flame goes into a nosedive with his suit and then after reaching a certain altitude, cuts off the nosedive and swoops up a bit, he also deploys his parachute at this time. ' 'Flame is now falling, with his parachute. A slow decent. Oh boy, this is going to take a while... After what could be said as an eternity, Flame finally reaches the ground. ' '''The Chinook's what's left of the wreck is laying about 200-300 feet away from him, in a big wreck of metal with some grass on it. ' Flame approaches the wreck, the thing's already exploded, it's safe to be by. He inspects the wreck, trying to find any possible survivors. ' "Hah, obviously no one survived!"' Flame said,' ' just as he says this, some guy is seen laying in the tall grass, his body looks to have been smashed like a watermelon, his organs looked like some sort of soup as they lay on the ground next to him. ' Flame begins his slow walk back towards their camp they have set up near the frontlines. Word has been spread around that some other force from space would attempt invading, however, this is unlikely, seeing as their space defenses are the strongest. As Flame walked back, he could see the hell that was brought onto this land; dead bodies lie nearly everywhere in the tallgrass. All the vehicles of the fallen, totaled and motionless on the side of the paved dirt road. ' The Camp was only a mile away, however, now there would be no walking. Flame notices a Carrier Jeep approaching at about 50 mph, the Jeep clearly heading towards him. ' The Carrier finally brakes near Flame, and they pick him up. It turns out, the soldiers had noticed the Chinook and were going to check out the wreck, as they had shot it down. Flame got slightly pissed that they would shoot down a Chinook with their own comrade in it... But I guess, you gotta do what you gotta do in war. '' "Why did you shoot the Chinook?"'' Flame asked, ''' ''"Well, it was in our airspace, and there was no radio connection between you." ''The Soldier said, ' ''"You have a point, I was fighting someone on the Chinook though, some Valearian officer, very short, I mean for us at least: about 6 feet tall-ish." 'Flame says. ' As they arrive in the camp, the Medical tent is hit by a napalm. ' '-Shit... This now means that Flame is going to have to wait for medical help, that damn Dark Destroyer got him good in the chest. ' '''The Medical Tent is now shredded fabric/metal burning on the dirt ground. Flame is now firing up at the Bomber, which is Valearian. ' 'The Valearian bomber is swiftly hit in the wing from an Incendiary Bullet, causing the wing to partially break off and catch fire. ' 'The Bomber does several Aileron rolls, before nosing-up around 5,000 feet, stalling, then nose-diving straight into the ground, where all the bombs go off, causing a larger explosion from the bomber. ' "Well I guess we got that taken care of", 'Flame said. ' ''"We got more coming in!"'' A Soldier says, ' '''Just as he says this, several Mage jets fly over the camp, they start firing into it, however, at this time the Elemental Army has set up an effective defense. ' Majority of the jets were gunned down by a line of Mounted Turrets, and several more by Anti-Aircraft missiles. ' 'The Hostiles were defeated... Category:Blog posts